


Junge Wilde

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: 80's Music, Field Trip, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, School, Students, Teenagers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Ein schöner Tag in den achtziger Jahren. Corpsburschen, Füchse und Backfische sind unterwegs in der Münsteraner Innenstadt.Kann mit einem zugekniffenen Auge als gen fic durchgehen. Wobei ein, zwei Fünkchen wohl doch geflogen sind.





	Junge Wilde

**Author's Note:**

> Anm: Völliger Zufall, dass grad heut auch "Satisfaktion" in der Wiederholung lief.

Die Klasse hatte das Museum schon in der Unterstufe einmal besucht, daher war die Vorfreude auf den Wandertag diesmal recht gering. Aber an allen interessanteren Zielen in der Nähe tummelten sich diesmal schon zu viele anderen Schulklassen, und auf eine ausgiebige Wanderung durch die Natur hatten viele gleich gar keinen Bock. Also besuchte die 11c erneut das Westfälische Landesmuseum in Münster. Gemeinsam quälte man sich etwa drei Stunden lang durch die Ausstellung. Die allgemeine Laune besserte sich erst dann, als der Lehrer hinterher allen eine Stunde Freigang erlaubte, bis man sich wieder am Bahnhof zur Rückfahrt versammeln würde.

Silke wäre gerne noch etwas durch die Stadt gestrochlt, aber die anderen Drei der Clique waren dafür, sich in das nächste Cafè zu setzen, und so wurde sie überstimmt. Jetzt saßen sie jeder vor einer Tasse Kaffee, und kamen sich in betont lässiger Haltung recht erwachsen vor. Silke war die Einzige, die immer noch nicht ganz an den bitteren Geschmack des Getränks gewöhnt war; aber sie hatte sich Kuchen dazu bestellt, um die Brühe leichter herunter zu bekommen. Insgeheim hatte sie Frieda im Verdacht, dass es der ähnlich ging, denn die hatte sogar Torte gewählt. Andererseits war Frieda auch einfach verfressen...! Maren und Ines rauchten, statt zu essen. Maren schaffte das Wunder, in einer Tour über die letzte Schulaufgabe zu klagen, und dennoch mit dem Kopf schön exakt im Takt der Songs aus dem Radio zu wippen. Als nun aber Gloria Estefans munterer Conga von Sades langsamen Smooth Operator abgelöst wurde, verlor sie die Lust daran.

Die Tür ging auf, und vier Jungen kamen herein. Nein, junge Männer. Sie fielen auf, denn sie trugen alle dieselbe altmodische Schirmmütze auf dem Kopf, und dasselbe bunte Bändchen um die Brust. Zwei kauften sich je eine Flasche Cola, die anderen beiden wollten Bier.  
„Sind die vom Bund, oder so?,“ fragte Ines halblaut.  
„Feuerwehr, glaub ich,“ flüsterte Frieda.  
Nur Silke wusste es: “Nein, das sind Studenten aus einer Studentenverbindung.“ Bis auf Ines schien den Freundinnen das Wort kein Begriff, also erläuterte Silke weiter: “Das heißt -, also, ist … so eine Mischung aus Club und Wohngemeinschaft. Oder Internat. Sie wohnen alle im selben Haus, unterstützen sich beim Studieren. Und feiern viel, glaub ich. Und sie haben alle möglichen gemeinsamen Regeln. Frauen dürfen da nicht beitreten. Und die Jüngeren müssen den Älteren die Schuhe putzen, und so ein Zeug.“  
„Müssen die immer die blöden Mützen tragen?,“ kicherte Frieda.  
„Ich glaub nicht...“  
„Unsere schlaue Silke!,“ lobte Maren.

Silke dachte eigentlich leise genug gesprochen zu haben; aber als sie merkte, dass einer der Burschen sie fixierte, wusste sie, er hatte zugehört. Seinem Gehabe nach war er der Anführer des kleinen Rudels. Und er sah gut aus. Verlegen drehte sie den Kopf weg. Dank ihrer geringen Größe und ihrem runden Gesicht wirkte sie deutlich jünger als ihre Freundinnen. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich gerade, was das Kind unter den Teenagern suchte. Als sie nach ein paar Momenten wieder scheu in seine Richtung spähte, war sein Blick aber immer noch da. Abschätzig war er eigentlich nicht. Der junge Mann zwinkerte, und prostete ihr mit der Cola zu.

„Wir sind Schüler, du Ferkel!!“ Maren schmiss eine Papierserviette nach ihm, auch wenn die nicht weit flog. Die vier Verbindungsbrüder zogen lachend davon, er an ihrer Spitze. „Putz mir die Stiefel, Zorro!,“ konnte man noch hören, bevor die Cafètür wieder hinter ihnen zuschnappte.  
„Mensch, Maren! Er hat doch bloß hergeschaut!,“ fauchte Silke.  
„Ich kenn den Blick.“  
„Spinnst du? Immer übertreibst du gleich. Boah, war das peinlich...“  
„Wieso, fandest du ihn süß? Soll ich hinterher?“  
„Ja nicht! Heb mal die Serviette auf.“  
„Maren war nur neidisch, Silke,“ kommentierte Ines cool. Sie hatte derweil die aktuelle Bravo aus dem Rucksack gezogen, und zu Silkes Erleichterung verlagerte sich das Interesse der anderen schnell auf das Magazin. Als die Mädchen später in den Zug stiegen, war der Vorfall schon praktisch wieder vergessen.


End file.
